


IMAGINE/DRABBLE : Lying in Bed with Loki Feeling Sel-conscious as he runs his hands over you

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Just a quick thing, Loki - Freeform, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Loki x Reader - Freeform, imagine, loki laufeyson - Freeform, self conscious reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Just a quick imagine/drabble that I wrote for tumblr and thought I'd throw on here in case anyone wanted to read it!





	IMAGINE/DRABBLE : Lying in Bed with Loki Feeling Sel-conscious as he runs his hands over you

You awoke to the soft brush of cold fingertips on your bare shoulder, trailing light, twisting paths along your skin and down your arm whilst Loki’s breath breezed along the top of your head and the weight of his pressed against your back. 

You tried not to recoil as his fingers brushed along the stretch marks of your inner arm - knowing he would feel them even if he couldn’t see them - then couldn’t help but tense as his touched moved round your arm to the expanse of spots that graced your skin.

He noticed the flexion in your muscles and his touch lingered for a moment as though question. “I’m have a lot of spots.” You murmured apologetically, not turning around.

Loki pressed a kiss onto the top of your head and you felt his lips move into his charming smirk as his fingers began to roam again, slipping down your forearm in a teasing, twisting path that brought goosebumps rising to your skin.

He reached your wrist now, drawing lines down the back of your hand where it lay on the bed sheets, following the bones to your knuckles and then on up to your fingers. Running repeatedly over the dry skin at the joints. “I’m sorry, I think its stress.” You apologised again, not realising you had been struggling to breathe until you found you had little air in your lungs to speak. 

You heard him that time, a light, quiet chuckle above you, and you made no protest as he gently flipped your hand over, now beginning to the lines on your palm, circling the calluses at the bottom of your fingers. “They’re from training.” You mumbled regretfully.

His light laugh blew through your hair again as you now watched his large hand slip into your small one, his long fingers interlacing with your tiny ones. “My love,” He hummed with humor, “You need not apologise nor try to justify every part of yourself that you naively perceived flawed.” He chuckled, now pulling your hand up to himself and placing a gentle, doting kiss to the back of your hand. “Every inch of you is perfection.” He assured you, tugging gently at your hand when you made no sound, and you reluctantly turned your head back to meet his eyes, only for the trickster to captured your lips in a sincere and loving kiss. 


End file.
